Las Vegas
by Kate2231
Summary: Eight people meet up in Las Vegas one night only to be stuck with big consequences as the city gets to them, and, after that one night, they may never go back. SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno…
1. Chapter 1: Free Tickets

**Las Vegas**

**Summary: Eight people meet up in Las Vegas one night only to be stuck with big consequences as the city gets to them and after that one night they may never go back. SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno…**

**Kate: Hey everyone! Just want to clear a few things up with this story! Oh, and I don't own Naruto!**

**Character Information:**

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Age: **27

**Family: **Half-brother Naruto Uzumaki; Mother Tsunade Haruno; Step-dad Jiraiya Uzumaki;

**Bio: **Sakura has completed college with her PhD and is now the head doctor at Konoha Metropolitan Hospital with her mother Tsunade who is not only a very successful doctor but is in charge of the entirety of the hospital. As a baby her father abandoned her and her half-brother and so Tsunade ended up falling back in love with Jiraiya. They've been a happy dysfunctional family ever since.

**Name: **Hinata Hyuga

**Age: **27

**Family: **Cousin Neji; Sister Hanabi; Father Hiashi

**Bio: **Hinata is very shy and so her father's business, 'Hyuga Industries' was given to her cousin Neji because her father thought of him as more of a son than she his daughter. Hinata went to college and graduated with a PhD in Psychiatry and works at the Konoha Metropolitan Hospital with her close friend Sakura as head of the Psychiatry department. She enjoys helping others with their problems and hopes that her high position will prove to her father that she is worthy of the Hyuga name.

**Name: **Tenten Nara

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousin Shizune;Fraternal twin Shikamaru; Mother Yoshino; Father Shikaku

**Bio: **Tenten was trained in the art of martial arts and swords. She opened her own studio and has become one of the best known sword fighters in the world. She makes a very nice living off of her classes and competitions that she enters.

**Name: **Ino Yamanaka

**Age: **28

**Family: **FatherInoichi

**Bio: **Although Ino is an only child and her mother is dead, it has only made her that much more driven & successful. She never went to college but has a wonderful career as a model in one of the top modeling agencies and is a professional hostess on the side. Many people admire her for her beauty and the amazing parties she can throw.

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **28

**Family: **Brother Itachi; Mother Mikoto; Father Fugaku

**Bio: **Sasuke graduated from college with a master's degree in business while becoming close friend's with the Hyuga which later helped both the 'Hyuga Industries' and 'Uchiha Corp.' Although Itachi was supposed to inherit the business, it was Sasuke that gained control of it after Itachi told their father that he wasn't interested in the business whatsoever and wished to be a director. So, Itachi went on to become a famous director and Fugaku gave the business over to Sasuke.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **28

**Family: **Half-sister Sakura; Mother Tsunade; Father Jiraiya

**Bio: **Naruto went to culinary school and once out he opened his own fancy restaurant known as Uzumaki delights. The specialty for his high-class and well respected five-star restaurant just happens to be his favorite food: ramen.

**Name: **Neji Hyuga

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousins Hinata & Hanabi; Uncle Hiashi

**Bio: **His father Hizashi died when he was younger with his mother while on duty at the police department. He was then sent to live with his Uncle Hiashi and two cousins. He was honored to be considered like a son to Hiashi and took pride in the Hyuga business that was given to him. He is close with his cousin Hinata and knows that she never wanted the business to begin with. Neji graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Business.

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousin Shizune; Fraternal twin Tenten; Mother Yoshino; Father Shikaku

**Bio: **Shikamaru graduated from college with a master's degree in English and is now an English professor. Much like his sister, he became famous world-wide. He is known for having an IQ of over 200 but is very lazy. He also does his own scientific research that some of his college students like to get involved in.

**Chapter 1: Free Tickets**

The hospital was booming with patients because of the car crash on Wadsworth. Over 13 cars collided and one semi in the midst of it all. The young pink haired doctor had been performing surgeries all day and had been at the hospital for a full 48 hours again. She hadn't left the hospital except for one day during the week and so it had begun to take a toll on her. It didn't help when her loudmouth brother came barging through the doors demanding that he see her.

"I want to see my sister Dr. Haruno, now!"

"I'm sorry sir but she's very busy."

"Can she really be so busy that she has no time whatsoever for her own brother?"

Sakura could here him easily through the doors of the emergency room and she knew that she had to take pity on the poor desk clerk and go out there. She quickly made the repairs to the pitiable man whom was lying on her operating table. She said her goodbye's to her fellow co-workers and rushed out to see her incorrigible brother.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how many times do I have to tell you not to disrupt me while I'm at work?!"

Naruto had turned with a big grin on his face, scratching the back of his head in nervousness, to see his sister Sakura covered in blood from the previous surgery. His face immediately dropped and he became pale at the sight of the blood. Before they knew it, Naruto was passed out on the hospital floors.

"What am I going to do with him?" Sighed Sakura as she looked at her supposed big brother. She doubted that they were related at all…even if the DNA tests came back positive. "I'm so sorry Dr. Haruno! I tried to tell him that you were in the middle of a heart bypass surgery!"

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Shizune, you know what my brother is like, so don't apologize." The aforementioned desk clerk was a beautiful brunette with lovely dark chocolate almost charcoal eyes. Sakura thought of her as if she were a big sister at times. "Of course Dr. Haruno." Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the title.

"Shizune, how many times have I told you to call me Sakura?"

"Many, but this is a work environment and until we are outside of the hospital, which is very little, I will call you Dr. Haruno."

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, call in Idate to take Naruto to a room and call Hinata to come look after him. I've heard that she is having an especially slow day unlike the rest of us." Shizune nodded and then picked up the phone while Sakura walked back to the E.R.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He was sitting pleasantly in his office now that the dobe was gone. His blonde haired friend had always been an annoyance. Today he was just a little bit more annoying. He thought back to what the dobe had wanted and how he had agreed.

"_Hey! Hey Sasuke-teme!" The raven haired man looked up with a bored look as he twitched at the aforementioned pet name. "What do you want dobe; can't you see I'm working?" _

"_Pfft. Whatever, but I've got great news!" Oh no. He braced himself for another one of the dobe's idiotic ideas. "I just received 8 free tickets to Las Vegas!" Ok, not as bad as he thought but he was still bracing himself for the rest of it. "What's the catch?"_

"_You're coming with me!" Ok, that was the bad news he was waiting for. The news that he would be stuck in a plane with his hyper-active blonde friend for a good 5 hours. "No." _

"_Oh, come on teme! You and my sister both need a vacation! All you do is work! I've already talked Neji and Shikamaru into it! Neji's bringing his cousin and Shikamaru's bringing his sister while I'm inviting my sis and you." He thought this over for a bit…Shikamaru and Neji would be there to suffer with him and he had met Shikamaru's sister, Tenten; she wasn't so bad and neither was Hinata. Then again, he had never met the dobe's sister and he could just imagine her being a loud, obnoxious blonde with the same stupid big blue eyes that he has. "That's only seven people; who's the last person?"_

"_So you're in?" Sasuke knew that he'd be stuck going no matter what and so he just nodded. "Awesome, this'll be fun! I'm giving the extra ticket to my Lil' sis so that she'll have a friend." Sasuke just gave his usual "Hn." And then continued with his paper work as the dobe ran off to go find his sister. _

"This is going to be a pain."

Just then the door opened up and in walked his annoying assistant, Karin. She gave him the same sickly sweet smile that she always gives and placed his coffee on his desk. "What will?" He knew that she hovered around his office like a bee to honey and so he also knew that she had already heard the conversation between him and Naruto.

"I'm going to be taking a week off of work. Leave a memo on Mr. Hatake's desk that he will be performing all of my duties while I am away and that this is a lighter punishment than he should get for being late to work every day." She frowned at the way he ignored her question but bounced right back with a joyful "ok." She immediately left and went to do as she was told; maybe that was the reason he kept her around.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he went back to doing paper work. Today was going to be a long day and it was only 10am.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Her classes had just gotten over and she was now on her way to go visit Hinata and Sakura at work. She knew that they would put some time aside for her like they usually do since she always came baring lunch. Since the studio was only 12 blocks away and the deli was in between the two she had decided to walk there because traffic was extremely bad after the wreck this morning. Police officers had been redirecting traffic all day because of the big pile up of cars.

It was right when she had reached the deli that her cell phone rang with the wonderful ringtone of womanizer by the long forgotten Brittany Spears. Her face went beat red as everyone in the deli looked over at her. She quickly answered it and scowled at the fact that it was her brother.

"Yes?!" She hissed while trying to make her embarrassment fade away. She listened to him sigh before he finally began to speak. "Troublesome; this is such a drag." She knew how her brother was about prolonging the details and so she couldn't help herself when she screamed "Out with it."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you remind me of the screaming banshee known as her mother. You both have that same tone." Now he was just trying her patience. "Shikamaru…" She growled in her dangerous tone. Another sigh came and then he spoke.

"Naruto called me up and told me that he had received 8 free tickets to go to Las Vegas. He told me that I had to go and that I could bring anyone I want. So, I called to tell you that you better take work off for a week because you're going. Oh, and Naruto's inviting Sakura of course, and Neji is inviting Hinata. So, don't think that you're going to be stranded with a bunch of guys." Tenten knew that she should be angry about not having a choice, but, she had been wanting to go on a vacation and this was her opportunity. She squealed into the phone and once again everyone turned to look at her. "WHAT?! CAN'T SOMEONE BE HAPPY WITHOUT EVERYONE STARING AT THEM?!" Everyone immediately looked away as she continued to squeal.

"So, when do we leave?!" She waited for his reply but just got the dial tone. Shikamaru must've hung up during her squealing fest. "That jerk! I'll just have to ask Hinata and Sakura, I'm sure they'll know."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

She was enjoying her quiet day when her phone starting ringing. She was immediately awoken from her secret daydreams of Sakura's handsome brother and grabbed the phone as she knocked all of her papers into disarray. On the other line was none other than her dear cousin Neji.

"Hello Neji, is there anything that I can help you with?" She listened to his annoyed sigh before he spoke up. "I really wish that you wouldn't be so formal with me, and no, there is nothing that you can do to help me, besides taking this next week off of work." She was surprised by his last minute request because it meant that she would have to reschedule a lot of appointments. "I, uh, don't know if I can do that. My patients need me." There was another annoyed sigh; she was fairly used to this. "Hinata, you work too much. Take this next week off because you're going with me to Las Vegas. Naruto got free tickets and said I had to invite someone, so, that means you're going."

"But, what about Hanabi? She would probably enjoy Las Vegas."

"You know that Hanabi is finishing up her last year in college and there is no way that she can miss an entire week of classes." Hinata knew that there was no way out of this and so she gave a small "ok" and hung up.

It was only a few moments later that her phone rung again and she was once more snapped out of her daydreams of the blonde. "Yes?" She heard the woman on the other line say hello and then she straightened up in her chair. "How may I help you Shizune?"

"Dr. Haruno needs you to go to room 402 and take care of her brother. He fainted when he saw the blood on her jacket." Hinata's face went a tomato red and then tried to calm herself in order to reply in a steady voice that failed miserably. "O-oh, o-of c-course."

"Are you alright Dr. Hyuga?" Hinata calmed herself more and then sighed. "Yes, I'm fine; thank you."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she began fixing her appearance. She straightened her white lab coat and made sure that her long raven hair with blue highlights was tidy and then walked briskly, if not a bit clumsily out the door of her office and directly to room 402 where she found the sleeping blonde.

"N-Naruto?" She called once entering the room to see if he was awake yet or not. There was no reply and so Hinata made her way over to the bed. Naruto's brilliant blonde hair fell messily over his forehead and made him look much like a young sleeping boy. It reminded her of the first day that she met him…

_It was her first year in college and her very first friend became Sakura Haruno who was also studying in the medical field. The two were quick to become friends and never went anywhere without the other. It wasn't long before Thanksgiving break came, where everyone went home to spend the wonderful feast of friendship and goodwill with their families. Hinata's own family wasn't going to be celebrating the holiday that year, because no one could make it. Her father had taken her younger sister off on a business trip with him, and, her cousin Neji, whom was really more like a brother, was stuck at college, where he was majoring in business, with a very important report coming up. There would be no one back at the manor and she so she believed that she was doomed to be stuck in her college dorm without even the company of her best friend and roommate, Sakura Haruno. _

"_Hinata, are you not going to visit your family for the holiday?"_

_Hinata hadn't noticed her pink haired friend waltz into the room and so she was surprised by the familiar voice. She turned back to her friend and gave her best smile as she tried to find the words to explain why she would be here for Thanksgiving. _

"_My family w-won't be home for the h-holiday and so there w-will be n-no reason f-for my return."_

"_That's horrible! I can't leave you to spend Thanksgiving alone! This is the time to spend with your friend's and family, and if you're not spending it with them, then you're just gonna' have to deal with spending it with me."_

"_Ah, Sakura, I c-couldn't possibly intrude on y-you and your f-family."_

"_Nonsense, I won't accept no for an answer. You're spending the holiday with me and my family whether you like it or not. I have extra frequent flier miles that are going to expire anyway if I don't use them. I'm going to go online and get you you're ticket right now."_

"_I-uh…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She had never had a real friend before and so it was an entirely new experience to be taken care of by someone else and to have them care so much about you when they don't have to. "Just say thank you because I can't get refunds on the tickets. Besides, you're like a sister to me anyway; you'll fit right in." _

"_Thank you…Sakura." _

_And so, only seven hours later, she and her best friend were on a plane to Konoha City, where she just happened to live also. The flight there usually bored her, but, with Sakura, it was unusually fun. The seven hour flight went by faster than expected and soon they had their luggage and were in a cab, headed towards Sakura's house._

_Hinata was unsure of what to expect because she knew that Sakura's mother was a very well-known doctor and her step-father a notorious but famous author of the Icha Icha series; she also knew that Sakura had an older brother whom was studying at a school for culinary arts and was expected to be home as well. So, she wasn't sure what kind of place they lived in or how they would all act. _

"_Well, we're here!"_

_Hinata looked out the window of the cab at a beautiful two story white house with a large, luscious, green yard. A few cherry blossom trees were spaced around the house that would soon be budding with white and pink flowers as well as with a small garden with a variety of flowers on either side of a red oak stained door. The rose bushes that grew on the sides of the house were blooming with beautiful reds, pinks, and whites. Hinata was mesmerized by its Eden like appearance. _

"_S-Sakura, you h-have a v-very lovely home." _

"_Thank you Hinata, but I wouldn't judge the actual home by its outward appearance…wait until you get inside."_

_The ladies took their luggage and Hinata began the short trek up the walkway to the door while Sakura paid the cab driver for the ride. As soon as she reached the door a busty blonde woman had thrown the door open and ran over to her. Her immediate reaction was to shy away and duck her head down but that didn't stop the blonde from giving her a large hug._

"_You must be Hinata; I've heard so much about you! You are just so adorable! Welcome to the family!"_

_'Welcome to the family' had a very nice ring to it. With only a few simple words, she felt right at home. Only a few moments later did Sakura come bounding up to the door with her bag at hand and gave the same busty woman a loving embrace. _

"_Well, I guess you've met Hinata?"_

"_Yes, I was just welcoming her to the family."_

"_Oh, great…I just hope that she'll still talk to me after this week of 'being part of the family'."_

_Hinata felt her cheeks go a luke warm as the two women continued to talk about her. "So, Hinata, this is my mother, Tsunade Uzumaki; my step-father and my brother are inside."_

"_It's a p-pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki." Spoke Hinata in her most formal manner as she gave a slight bow. The said woman only gave a minor chortle at the young raven's antics. "Please, call me mom. It's only right since you are a dear friend of my Sakura, and, besides, I've already welcomed you to the family." _

"_Umm, a-alright then…mom."_

_Before she knew what was happening, the older woman had squealed and embraced her in another hug. Her friend Sakura had taken it upon herself to grab her friend's bag and carry it into the house. "Hinata, you're room will be right next to mine; first door on the right." _

_The petite raven just nodded her head as she was ushered inside the house. The house wasn't as bad as Sakura had made it seem. The décor was stunning and could leave you breathless. It was styled old-fashioned like and there were chairs and an old couch placed around the fireplace. That's when she saw HIM. _

_No one was around and so she decided to go sit in one of the chairs near the fire. Her eyes continued to drift over to the blonde haired boy that was asleep on the couch. He had boyish good looks and she could only assume that this was Sakura's older brother. Her cheeks tinted to the smallest shade of pink as she neared the boy. It was an unnerving attraction. Her short coal colored locks brushed her chin as she leaned over the boys face. He had whisker like scars and soft vanilla like skin. His breathing was soft and she couldn't help but feel the warmth that built up inside of her as she stared down at him. _

_She was so caught up in her daze that she didn't realize that she was petting his head and pushing the hair away from his face. Her hand slowly drifted down his face and while within her own little world the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes had open to see her dreamy face. She didn't even jump until she felt a rough yet soft hand on her own. _

"_You must be Hinata?"_

"_I-I…" Her face had gone a tomato red and no matter how she tried, she couldn't come up with an excuse for what she had previously been doing._

"_It's funny; my sister said that you were cute but not exceedingly gorgeous. I have to say, waking up to see an angel's face like yours is something I could get used to." _

_The blonde boy had sat up and a crooked smile, that looked adorable on him, had appeared on his face. "I'm Naruto, by the way." _

"_H-Hinata…I'm Hinata H-Hyuga." She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by how hard it was to complete even a single sentence around the boy. _

"_Well, it's very nice to meet you Hinata. Welcome to the Uzumaki household."_

_There it was again…that welcoming attitude to a total stranger. She could now see why Sakura was so nice and carefree; she grew up in a carefree lifestyle. But then something else clicked too… "Uzumaki?" _

"_Oh, you're wondering why Sakura's last name is Haruno, right?" She just nodded her head dumbly in hopes to not embarrass herself further. The boy gave a long sigh as her ran his hand threw his blonde hair. "So, Sakura never told you?" _

"_Told me what?"_

"_I'm only her half-brother. Her father left her at a young age and that's when my mother returned to my father. She doesn't like to bring it up, so, I guess that I'm not really all that surprised that she hasn't told you. It's a sore topic for her."_

"_Oh, I understand; families are not always as perfect as they seem."_

"_You know, Sakura was right though."_

"_Huh, about what?"_

"_You are pretty cute."_

Yeah, that was one of her favorite memories. She had not only gotten to know the young blonde, but, also found out more about Sakura. They'd been close friends for about nine years now; time had sure flown by.

She got up and went to the bathroom where she grabbed a rag and doused it in warm water. After wringing the water out a bit, she returned to the sleeping boy. She began to run the wet clothe across his face as if cleaning invisible dirt. It was a gentle, soothing, motion that Naruto had always liked about her.

"I have to say, waking up to see an angel's face like yours is something I could get used to."

That same line…she looked down to see those same big blue eyes that she had fallen in love with that very first day that she had met him.

"N-Naruto, you're awake!"

That same crooked, goofy, smile that looked absolutely adorable on only him was now present on his face. She felt her heart leap as his eyes radiated with an emotion that she had felt since she first layed eyes upon him. His head slowly rose up and hers began to lean down; she could feel his warm, caressing breath on her skin as their faces neared one another's.

"Looks like you're awake!"

The two quickly broke apart with bright red faces as Sakura burst through the door. She quickly noticed their faces and became curious. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Came the immediate response from both the blonde and the raven; a smile made its way onto Sakura's face as she walked over to Naruto in her now, completely white, doctor garments. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm fine Sakura."

Naruto began to scratch the back of his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. After all the years of their mother being a doctor, you'd think that he'd be used to the sight of blood by now. "Well, I doubt it, but, I hoped that taught you a lesson to not interrupt me while I'm at work. I'm here to save lives Naruto, and, I can't do that when you're causing a ruckus in the hospital."

"Well, when can I find you outside the hospital? You never leave!"

"I…I do too!"

"Really, when?"

"I'm not a robot Naruto; I do go home to sleep."

"Yeah, but when was the last time you took a day off?"

Sakura really had nothing to say then; she couldn't remember the last time she took a day off or if she ever had. Her vacation days had totaled to almost three months of paid vacation time. She knew that Naruto had won the argument. "Fine, what do you want me to do about it? This is my job."

"Yeah, your job, not your life; go on a date sometime sis, hang out with friends. It's not healthy to have a life that revolves around work entirely."

"Whatever, I'll take some time off if that'll make you happy."

"It will, because I've got free tickets for an all-paid vacation to Las Vegas baby!"

Sakura knew that it had to be something like this for him to be such a spazz over her work hours. She sighed and tried to bottle up whatever restraint was left in her to use for later. "When are we going?"

His smile only seemed to broaden and he looked like a Cheshire cat; his already feline looks growing more distinct by the second. Great, this was exactly what she was not looking forward too. "Well, it's not only us! Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, of course-" He looked towards Hinata, "-Neji already informed you, right?" He was answered with her usual silent nod. "Good, then we have me, you, Sasuke-teme, whom I've wanted you to meet since we were in high school but you were always too busy, and a friend of your choice, who will be coming."

"Fine, I'll call up Ino later, now, when?"

"We'll be leaving Monday, so it's best that you tell mom that you're taking all week off."

"But-but…THAT'S TOMORROW!"

"Yeah…well, you see…the tickets were very unexpected. I was at my restaurant and some guy walked in saying that he'd never had such amazing food in his life and that he wanted to repay me for it. I tried telling him that he already did by paying for the food but he refused to believe that, that was enough…so he gave me the tickets and an all expense paid vacation to Las Vegas."

Another long sigh escaped Sakura's throat as she glared at her brother. Go figure, it's always him that puts an edge to her life. After brushing a hand through her bangs, she gave her gruff reply, "Alright, I'll go, but from now on, there will be no more surprises!"

"You got it Sakura! No more surprises! Not a problem! We leave tomorrow at 7am!"

That's when Hinata, who had remained silent throughout the entire argument had decided to speak up. "N-Naruto, that's very early for Sakura to be getting on a plane. She's been at the hospital for 48 hours straight already and had only left the hospital once this week. With so little sleep, it will be hard for her to go home and pack, then go directly to the airport."

Naruto hadn't noticed the dark circles that were appearing under his sister's eyes. She was beginning to look like that insomniac, Gaara, from the teme's office. He didn't want to stress his sister out so last minute and so an idea formulated in his head.

"How about you ask Ino to pack your things for you? She'd probably enjoy doing that anyway. That way you won't have to worry about packing any of your things when you get home."

"Okay, I'll call her up once you get out of the here and leave my co-workers at peace."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure! See you at the airport tomorrow!"

"Whatever…"

Naruto winked at Hinata as he strode out of the room and down the hall cheering at how he had bested his sister. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his behavior, or, at least, she couldn't until she met the ferocious glare of her friend…then it just became more amusing.

"Oh, Sakura, you know you need the vacation anyway. Call Ino up and tell her to meet us for lunch in your office. Tenten should be here soon anyway."

As if on queue, Tenten had barged into the room unannounced with a dorky smile on her face. "Someone say my name?"

"How'd you know where we were?"

Tenten looked at Sakura as if she had been insulted by such a question. "I'm a magician, what more can I say? You never question a magician's tricks on how they do something…it ruins the magic behind them."

"You asked Shizune, didn't you?"

"Hina, why'd you have to go and ruin it?!" A pout became evident on Tenten's previously ecstatic face as she trudged her way over to the empty hospital bed where everyone was sitting. Sakura was the first one to smell the food and her attention was immediately drawn to the bag. Her stomach made a loud growl and the girls began to look at her funny. A smile reappeared on Tenten's face. "Well, someone's hungry."

"Oh, shut it! I haven't had the opportunity to eat since yesterday's lunch."

"S-Sakura, y-you know that that isn't good for you!"

"I know…you don't have to lecture me…I've just been really busy with the recent accident on Wadsworth this morning."

"Oh, yeah! The police were redirecting traffic and had the yellow barriers set up this morning when I was on my way to the deli!"

While Tenten went on to talk about her day, Sakura had pulled out her cell phone. She supposed that it was too late to invite Ino for lunch but she still needed to inform her about the trip.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Cameras flashed all around her, trying to capture her goddess-like appearance and beautiful smile. Blonde hair twirled as she spun in circles and blue eyes sparkled in delight. This was where she had always belonged, in the center, where everyone knew who she was. Her long, satin gown twirled around her ankles but hugged her hips comfortably.

"Good, that's great Ino! That's enough for today! Amazing work everyone!"

The guy who just spoke, that was her boss, Sai. He was a young inspiring artist when he first found her, but, when he saw her, he couldn't let her go. He drew pictures of her, painted paintings, took pictures, and eventually, his father had seen his genius and allowed Sai to take over the company. Ino, who was his muse, had just followed him like a lost puppy. Wherever he had gone, she had; nothing too hard to comprehend about that. She had even began dating him for awhile but then things had become complicated.

"Sai, sweetheart, are you done working for today? I thought we could go out for a romantic dinner tonight."

That woman, with the long black hair…was Sai's fiancée. Yes, Ino had been duped into believing that he loved her only to find out that he had been cheating on her with another one of his models, Kin. Of course, Ino put on an understanding façade and turned their love relationship into a platonic one that was merely made up of friendship. Naturally, Ino had become very popular by then and so the company couldn't just drop her. She was now just the face within the business, no connection at all to the people that worked there.

She heard her cell vibrate and gracefully picked it up and answered it. She wasn't surprised to here her best friend on the other line. They had known each other since pre-k and they were even roommates now with two other girls who had taken their own place in Ino's life.

"Yes darling?" She could only imagine that Sakura was stressed about work again. Ino had barely seen her at all this week and when she had, the girl was asleep. "Ino, take the week off of work; we leave on a plane tomorrow morning at 7am for Las Vegas. Naruto received eight free plane tickets and an all expenses paid v-ca. If you could, I'd appreciate it if you packed my bags for me."

"We're going to Las Vegas?! Really?! This is AWESOME!" It didn't take long for her to turn to Sai, who was cuddled up with his 'beloved Kin', and tell him, "Sai, I'm taking the week off. My friend needs me to go to Las Vegas with her and I will not disappoint!"

"Ino, it's a little sudden to be taking off from work, don't you think?"

"Nope, you're constantly scheduling me for last minute photo shoots and appearances; I think it's just a kind of way of repaying the favor. Oh, and don't try to call me, I never answer work related calls while on vacation."

"So, Sakura, I think I'm just gonna' go buy us a new wardrobe for the event. I'll have everything packed before you get home. Oh, and make sure you get some sleep tonight. If we have to be at the airport at 3am, you'll need it." A tired sigh was heard and Ino knew that Sakura had been over-exerting herself again. "Sakura, when was the last time you slept?"

"Friday…"

"Sakura, that was two days ago! What about eating?! Don't think I haven't noticed that you lost weight!"

"Just now." Ino began to massage the bridge of her nose and she shut her eyes. She let herself count to ten before replying in a calm manner. "And before Tenten brought you lunch, when had you last ate?" Another pause of silence, "Yesterday afternoon, when Tenten brought lunch."

"And you call yourself a doctor?! You can't even take care of yourself?!"

"I know Ino…I already got the lecture from Hinata, but with that accident on Wadsworth, I was kept very busy today."

Once again Ino closed her eyes and counted to ten; Sakura was always trying her patience. "When do you plan on getting home tonight?" There was another short pause which Ino knew immediately what it meant. "I'll only be able to make it home in enough time to grab my luggage."

"Saki, this isn't good for you. You'll end up killing yourself if you keep this up."

"I know, that's why I agreed to take the week off to go on this vacation."

"Well, I suppose that that is all I can ask for. I'll see you in the morning."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! If you thought it was boring, well, beginnings usually are. Please R&R! I'll try to post the next chappie by next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Viva Las Vegas!

**Las Vegas**

**Summary: Eight people meet up in Las Vegas one night only to be stuck with big consequences as the city gets to them and after that one night they may never go back. SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno…**

**Kate: Hey guys! Here's my newest update! It didn't take me as long as I thought...well...probably because I've been putting aside my Church History project...but, oh well! Now, on with the story! Oh, and I don't own Naruto! -tear- **

**Character Information:**

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Age: **27

**Family: **Half-brother Naruto Uzumaki; Mother Tsunade Haruno; Step-dad Jiraiya Uzumaki;

**Bio: **Sakura has completed college with her PhD and is now the head doctor at Konoha Metropolitan Hospital with her mother Tsunade who is not only a very successful doctor but is in charge of the entirety of the hospital. As a baby her father abandoned her and her half-brother and so Tsunade ended up falling back in love with Jiraiya. They've been a happy dysfunctional family ever since.

**Name: **Hinata Hyuga

**Age: **27

**Family: **Cousin Neji; Sister Hanabi; Father Hiashi

**Bio: **Hinata is very shy and so her father's business, 'Hyuga Industries' was given to her cousin Neji because her father thought of him as more of a son than she his daughter. Hinata went to college and graduated with a PhD in Psychiatry and works at the Konoha Metropolitan Hospital with her close friend Sakura as head of the Psychiatry department. She enjoys helping others with their problems and hopes that her high position will prove to her father that she is worthy of the Hyuga name.

**Name: **Tenten Nara

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousin Shizune;Fraternal twin Shikamaru; Mother Yoshino; Father Shikaku

**Bio: **Tenten was trained in the art of martial arts and swords. She opened her own studio and has become one of the best known sword fighters in the world. She makes a very nice living off of her classes and competitions that she enters.

**Name: **Ino Yamanaka

**Age: **28

**Family: **FatherInoichi

**Bio: **Although Ino is an only child and her mother is dead, it has only made her that much more driven & successful. She never went to college but has a wonderful career as a model in one of the top modeling agencies and is a professional hostess on the side. Many people admire her for her beauty and the amazing parties she can throw.

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **28

**Family: **Brother Itachi; Mother Mikoto; Father Fugaku

**Bio: **Sasuke graduated from college with a master's degree in business while becoming close friend's with the Hyuga which later helped both the 'Hyuga Industries' and 'Uchiha Corp.' Although Itachi was supposed to inherit the business, it was Sasuke that gained control of it after Itachi told their father that he wasn't interested in the business whatsoever and wished to be a director. So, Itachi went on to become a famous director and Fugaku gave the business over to Sasuke.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **28

**Family: **Half-sister Sakura; Mother Tsunade; Father Jiraiya

**Bio: **Naruto went to culinary school and once out he opened his own fancy restaurant known as Uzumaki delights. The specialty for his high-class and well respected five-star restaurant just happens to be his favorite food: ramen.

**Name: **Neji Hyuga

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousins Hinata & Hanabi; Uncle Hiashi

**Bio: **His father Hizashi died when he was younger with his mother while on duty at the police department. He was then sent to live with his Uncle Hiashi and two cousins. He was honored to be considered like a son to Hiashi and took pride in the Hyuga business that was given to him. He is close with his cousin Hinata and knows that she never wanted the business to begin with. Neji graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Business.

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age: **28

**Family: **Cousin Shizune; Fraternal twin Tenten; Mother Yoshino; Father Shikaku

**Bio: **Shikamaru graduated from college with a master's degree in English and is now an English professor. Much like his sister, he became famous world-wide. He is known for having an IQ of over 200 but is very lazy. He also does his own scientific research that some of his college students like to get involved in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 2: Viva Las Vegas!**

All four of the prestigious women had made it on time to the airport and met the four guys in front of the gate. Sasuke had tuned out everyone and did a quick once over when he saw the girls. He assumed that the girl look alike of Naruto was his little sister. Her hair was a lighter blonde and her eyes were a lighter blue, but their relation to each other was unmistakable when she opened her mouth.

"WOOHOO! LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME!"

"Ino, why must you be so loud?"

"COME ON SAKURA, GET IN THE SPIRIT OF VACATION!"

Sasuke's eyes wondered to what he supposed was the friend of Naruto's little sister. He could see the dark circles forming under her eyes. She was obviously in desperate need of this vacation. He noticed her unnatural pink hair and creamy skin; she seemed to possess an odd attraction to his senses.

"I-Ino, you know that Sakura hasn't slept in over 72 hours. The hospital had another emergency last night; she was lucky to even make it home to grab her bags."

"Eh, sorry Saki, I forgot, but, don't worry, you can sleep on the plane!"

"Mmm…"

It seems that the coherency to form complete sentences, let alone single words, had been lost in her sleep deprivation. She felt herself fall onto Tenten, who had been her guide throughout the airport. She was already in a comatose like state and the girls were desperately worried about their friend.

"The boarding for flight 261 has now begun. All passengers in rows 42-28 may now board."

"Oh, Sakura, we're boarding!" Stated the relieved Tenten; her friend needed to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They were in Las Vegas! Flashing lights that lit the boardwalk and hotels themed after pirates and other weird things were a majority of what they saw. This place was a place for FUN! Ino was already dying to do stuff and Tenten wasn't far from dropping Sakura and doing the same. Shikamaru was going to go wherever his sister was and Neji was making sure no one touched Hinata while in the crowds. Naruto was worried about his sister, and Sasuke, although he had no clue that Sakura was Naruto's sister, was unnaturally worried about her as well.

"Tenten, when do we get to go play?!"

"Soon, we just have to drop Sakura off at the hotel."

"Ugh, that'll take forever!"

"Umm, Tennie, I d-don't think it's a g-good idea to leave Saki by herself in a strange city."

Sasuke looked at Hinata for the first time since they arrived. She was timid and barely spoke, so, he naturally didn't take much notice to her, but, she had made a very good point. They couldn't just leave the girl by herself. "I'll stay with her. You guys can go on ahead."

"Really, Teme?! That's great because I was starving!"

Naruto began laughing as his stomach grumbled in agreement. Hinata felt her own stomach growl as well, and, although Neji didn't want her to go off alone decided that as long as she was with Naruto that she would be safe. Then Tenten and Ino took off towards the many shops while Shikamaru followed and Neji decided to accompany him which left Sasuke and the tired looking girl.

"Here, let me help you. You shouldn't have come out with us in your condition anyway."

"Sorry…" Her voice croaked lightly as her eyes began to drift shut a bit but then would immediately flutter open. "What would make you come out with them anyway?"

She groaned lightly as she felt Sasuke's arm snake around her waist and support some of her weight. "I…I told them I would." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he almost decided to just carry her back to the hotel but decided that it would look to odd in such a public place. "That's a stupid reason."

They had reached the hotel and Sasuke had checked the both of them in. He decided to carry her up to the room since the place wasn't very crowded and once inside layed her on queen size bed. She had already fallen asleep since she had been in desperate need of it and he had taken to watching her sleeping figure.

'She's beautiful…' He removed the pink locks from her face and allowed his hand to graze down the side of her face and to her neck. Her lips were a soft pink and he couldn't help but to lean his head closer to her. Her scent was captivating to him; the smell of vanilla and crème wafted off her skin. He could feel her warmth radiating off of her because of their closeness. He had propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her. He had never expected for her to begin to cuddle up to him. 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be here to make sure she's safe and I'm acting like some sort of creep who stumbled upon her.'

"Naruto…" She was talking in her sleep about Naruto? Sasuke felt something akin to jealousy burning within him. "…you're an idiot." That, was much better.

'So, she thinks the dobe is an idiot as well? Hn, it seems I've found a common ground.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The lights were everywhere and the sun was beginning to set. Now was when Las Vegas really came alive! The streets were beginning to crowd, and, Tenten, along with Ino, began to drag the guys to a night club. Neji and Shikamaru both wrinkled their noses in disgust at the vile smell of alcohol once entering the club. The ladies had already grabbed a table and began ordering up the drinks.

"I'm not drinking." Stated Neji with a look of defiance as Shikamaru let out a sigh and agreed to do the same. Besides, who knows what four drunk adults could do in a city like Las Vegas?! "Like Shikamaru likes to say, what a drag! Lighten up guys! Just a few drinks won't hurt!"

Tenten was usually a very persuasive person and with the help of Ino, both guys were miles past tipsy by the time they left the club. Tenten was hanging in the arms of Neji, while, Shikamaru leaned on Ino for his own support as they stumbled out into to 'fresh air'. Tenten and Ino both let out happy sighs as they giggled at absolutely nothing.

"I LOVE THIS CITY!" Screamed Tenten at the top of her lungs as she pulled her hair out of her buns and let it flow in chocolate waves, down her back. She twirled into the street as taxis honked at her and Neji quickly pulled her back into the safety of his arms. He looked up into his warm pearl eyes that reminded her of the clam chowder she ate for lunch…yes, a very random thing to think about at a time like this…but, oh well.

"Tenten, don't scare me like-" Before Neji was able to finish, Tenten had engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss that Shikamaru and Ino couldn't help but gawk at. Ino, feeling quite jealous, turned her ever gorgeous eyes to the man standing beside her. "Shika…maru…" Came her low, lust-filled, voice. His eyes grew panicked when they saw her move closer. Somewhere in his currently intoxicated brain, where his over 200 IQ worked in over time, tried to tell him that this would lead to something bigger…but the feisty blonde never gave him the time to contemplate these consequences as her lips crashed with his. Hormones going into overdrive and intoxicated minds to boot; the night seemed still so young and so they ventured on to new endeavors as the lights danced on, illuminating the darkness.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They had gone to a fancy restaurant that was advertising an all you can eat ramen buffet. Naruto couldn't resist and Hinata believed that the restaurant would be going out of business if they kept this up. Naruto had already gone through thirty-two bowls and was still working his was through more. Hinata grew nauseated after her second and called it quits then. She smiled affectionately at the blonde, who sat across from her at their secluded table of two, as he engulfed more ramen than man believed possible.

"Now, what we've all been waiting for: COUPLES NIGHT!"

The crowd screamed in excitement and that's when Hinata realized that the place was crammed full of only couples. Her cheeks began to blush a light pink that Naruto had noticed out of the corners of his eyes and thought it to be adorable. He smiled up at her when music started to play and got p while offering her his hand. She thought that it meant they were leaving and was rather disappointed because she was happy to be there with all those people believing that they were a couple. She never expected Naruto to pull her into his arms and begin a slow dance with her on the dance floor.

"Hinata, have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met?"

Her cheeks burned a radiant scarlet and she nuzzled her head more into his neck as he pulled her closer to his body. "I believe you have a time or two." Naruto smiled lightly and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She smelt like creamy raspberries and roses; her features, that of the moon. Her fair skin glowed in the radiance of the evening, as her pearly eyes sparkled with delight, and frothy raven locks that any woman would die for. She was the image of perfection in his eyes. "That's good, because, I will never tire of telling you the truth, and while doing so, I'll also have to admit that the simple word 'beautiful' does not do a divine image, such as yourself, justice, when nothing else within this earth can compare to your magnificence. Just being able to see you is an honor in itself."

Her salient pearls, glistening over in tears, delved deep into the sincere sapphire eyes of the man she had always loved. If she be allowed, she would devote all of her life to this man. This simplistic man whom wants nothing more in his life than to please her and neither knew of the others feelings. Their eyes held all of their secrets as their faces began to near…

"Looks like we've found our lucky couple tonight!" Shouted an announcer as he pulled Hinata and Naruto onto a stage.

"W-what's g-going on?"

"Simple my dear, you're getting married to this young man standing next to you!"

"W-What?!" Both Hinata and Naruto sputtered out at the same time as their hearts began to race out of their chests. Then it all clicked into Naruto's head. "Oh, I get it! Eh, don't worry about it Hinata, it's all fake!"

Hinata's face was redder than a chili pepper on a hot summer's day and that's exactly how she felt, like she was in the hot seat. Naruto pulled her over to the podium where a man stood looking like a real priest. Naruto was giddy with excitement as the priest asked if they would like to say vows. "Yes, I would love to say my vows to Hinata."

"N-Naruto…" She felt her heart leap at the thought of what Naruto would say in front the crowd of couples that were actually in the restaurant 'together'.

"Hinata, ever since the day that I first saw you, you've been my moon, because the sun has always been too bright for your supple glow. You've always been so timid, and, so you come out only at night, believing that people can't see you, when in reality, you guide everyone's way with your splendor; illuminating the darkest hours of the day; my day. You are so pure and naïve to the ways of the world, that it almost seems like you're out of reach, when in actuality, if I truly wanted to, I could touch your creamy smooth skin whenever I desire just to make sure that you're not just part of my fantasies. Although I've never told you how much I love you, I'm telling you now, that, if I could, I would conceal you from the world and covet every precious moment that I had with you till the end of my days. Hinata,-" His eyes were filled with devotion for her and his voice completely confident of every word he spoke. "- I love you."

Tears rolled over Hinata's eyes like waterfalls as her heart had never felt so warm before. She couldn't help but wonder… "Naruto, do you- do you really mean it?!" His eyes glittered in hope that she would understand that all of his words were true down to the letter. "I mean all of it. Hinata, if this is real, then I would still marry you right this very second, if you would have me, that is?"

"Yes! Oh, of course Naruto! YES, YES, YES, AND A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Naruto couldn't stop his glee as he grabbed her up into his arms that very instant and kissed her delicate lips with his own. The crowed 'awed' at the sight and the announcer gave a slight cough. "Umm, Mr. Uzumaki, this is a real wedding. That's why it's couples night; they come here to get married." Both Naruto and Hinata's cheeks tinted a light pink. "Oh" was all that they could say.

"On with the wedding then!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The sun was setting and they had been in the hotel for the better part of the day. Sakura awoke to a man, which she recognized as Naruto's close friend, with his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt herself blush at the incident and remembered her fatigue from earlier and how he had been such a gentleman as to carry her the rest of the way.

"Hey, hey, wake up!"

Sasuke's hazy onyx eyes opened to see the lovely girl that hovered over him. He groaned as he tried to roll over but realized that he couldn't because of what he was holding, almost possessively, in his arms. He immediately let go but wished he hadn't as the warmth dissipated and the cold air rushed over him.

"The sun's beginning to set; we should get up."

Sasuke looked over at the peach colored sky and then gave his usual 'hn' as he tried to go back to sleep, but, realized he couldn't once his space heater jumped out of bed and pranced towards the shower with some new clothes. Only an hour later did he even notice her presence as she walked out of the bathroom, completely ready to see the city. She was donning a short, black, cocktail dress that showed her curves quite nicely. Sasuke was still in his own 'la la' land and was utterly stunned when she came into view. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her and reprimanded himself for not acting like an Uchiha should; stoic and indifferent.

"You look…nice." He slightly winced at the word 'nice'; there was no better word he could think of while in his partially catatonic state. "Thank you, Ino bought it for me. I had her pack my bags for me because I was working at the hospital till the early hours of the morning, but, of course, she took it upon herself to go buy me a completely new wardrobe. I must say that I'm half-scared out of my mind to see what she got me for pajamas." The thought almost made Sasuke's nose bleed as his head began to build with a warm pressure.

"Are you alright?" He felt like Hinata when Sakura placed her hand over his forehead. She was so close that it took all of his self control not to pull her into his arms. "I think you have a fever…and I have the perfect cure!"

"Hn?" She took that as 'what?' and then went on with her giddy ramblings. "Alcohol! Let's hit the city!"

Sasuke had a really bad feeling about this, but, he couldn't stop himself from going along with whatever she wanted. He ended up making a fool of himself on more than one occasion while on the way to the tavern as he bumped into signs, poles, people, and much more while staring at Sakura. He didn't believe that he really needed any alcohol by the time that they got there; because, he was already drunk off of her and her sweet scent. She was like a drug; way too addictive.

As they arrived at the tavern, the few drinks turned into several, and the several turned into totally wasted. Sasuke knew what he was doing, but, when an Uchiha wants something, he has to have it; and the drunken Sasuke wanted the thoroughly wasted Sakura. He wouldn't remember much about that night, but, his sub-consciousness would…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Well, I suppose that that could've turned out better...neh, it's fine the way it is! I like it...I added a little bit more of NaruHina and began the fluff with the others...bleh, I'm not in a fluffy mood...it's early in the morning and I have to drive to school in a bit...-tear- I don't wanna'! -yawn- I wanna' go back to bed...Anyway, tell me what you think of my story! R&R PlEaSe! **


	3. Chapter 3: My new Spouse

**Las Vegas**

**Kate: Alright, chapter number three is now up! We're finally getting into the story! Oh, I don't own Naruto!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 3: My New Spouse**

The sun had just risen and four sleeping bodies were sprawled across a hotel room. Tenten, whose hair looked like a mess from the crazy night last night, had fallen over Neji's chest as they both laid on the floor in a peaceful sleep. Shikamaru and Ino were the lucky two that actually made it to the bed. Ino's head rested on the pillow near the foot of the bed while Shikamaru rested his head on her stomach.

"Mmm…" The feminine groan was heard as she and the others began to wake up. "What happened last night, my head is pounding?"

"That's what happens when you drink too much."

"Oh shut up Shika!" Came the angry retort from his sister who immediately regretted her outburst.

A ring sparkled on her left hand in the early beams of light which caused her to jump in astonishment and run over to her partially awake blonde companion.

"Ino, why are we wearing wedding bands?"

"What are you talking about Tennie?"

"Look at your hand."

Ino looked down only to be astounded by the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. Her next immediate reaction was to look towards the man that she remembered spending the most time with the previous night.

"Did we…" Ino cut herself short at the idea but it was in vain as Tenten finished her unspoken thought. "get married? I think we did."

Tenten's gaze travelled back over to Neji and noticed two papers on the nearby table. She instantly made her way over to the table only to find what she was dreading.

"What are they?" Tenten looked down at Neji who had just spoken and then to her brother and the blonde. "Marriage certificates. Our marriage certificates."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He was comfy and warm. He had awoken hours ago but found more entertainment in staying in bed and watching his new wife sleep. Her raven locks were a bit tousled and her neck a bit bruised with the love bites that he had given her last night. Her body was pressed against his for warmth and he was content in staying with her until she opened her eyes to reveal the lilac orbs that he had always secretly loved.

"Naruto…" Came her gentle voice as her eyes strained to open up from their blissful sleep. Her body ached with pains she had never felt before but an overwhelming joy still radiated from her. "What is it Hinata?"

"I love you." She spoke in the most delicate of voices as her eyes seemed to overflow in the love that she was proclaiming. "I love you too, forever and always."

"What will they say?"

"Who?" He asked, as the confusion he felt was layered into his voice. "The others, our friends, your sister, my cousin, what will they think?"

"I think that they'll be happy for us and that Neji will come around after throwing a few punches at me…but if I know them as well as I think I know them, they'll probably have gotten into their own little mess, so much so that they won't care so much about our eloping."

"Do you have any regrets?" She was scared of what he might say but was prepared for whatever words he spoke. "Only that our family and friends couldn't be there to see one of the happiest moments in our lives, but I'll never regret marrying you."

Pleased with his reply, she rested her head on his chest and basked in the morning glow.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

His head felt as if it had been trampled on by elephants and his body felt a bit achy to boot. The clock on the bedside table was blinking 12:00pm in bright red. He closed his eyes once again and pulled the warm fleshy object that was in his arms closer to him, causing the object to moan in opposition. This caused Sasuke to reopen his eyes as he was met with a face full of pink.

"Oh no." He lifted up the covers slightly and his face began to grow red with mixtures of embarrassment and horror. "Oh no."

Jade eyes met onyx as both stared at the other in alarm. She raised her left hand into view, only to look down at two diamonds with a ruby embedded in the middle of the two on a black hills gold ring…wedding ring. Sasuke's eyes travelled from the ring to the piece of paper that he picked up off the bedside table.

"We're…married."

After Sasuke spoke, all was quiet. Sakura was scared out of her mind at the possibilities of what had happened last night to cause such drastic changes. It wasn't until an hour later that she realized that she wasn't dressed.

"Oh no." Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she looked back to the onyx eyes of her new 'husband'. "That's what I said."

"We didn't…" Came her denial as she tried to think through everything logically. "No, we did."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Alright, short chappie…I know…but I've been so busy that I haven't found any time to write. Hope you guys like it, even though it's short. I expect reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Las Vegas**

**Kate: Alright, alright, I must make it up to all of you for that last chapter being so short…could I even really call that a chapter??? Anyways, I would first off like to give my thanks to all of the following people…**

**nicole1422**

**kerapal bubbles**

**animegurl298**

**Youkai Koneko**

**RinaTheCookieMonster**

**Ramosrkr**

**ImmortalOokami**

**CoquettishAff**

**moonshine86**

**Kate: Now on with the story!!!! Oh, and I don't own Naruto…**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

The room was silent as the eight adults gathered together in silence. No one wanted to be the first to tell what had happened during their night of festivities. Sadly, someone had to speak…and of course, the loud mouth went first.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this…HINATA AND I ARE MARRIED!!!" The blonde's voice could be heard clearly throughout the hotel, but, for the first time, no one told him to shut up. "You too?"

Everyone turned to look at Ino as she raised her left hand which Tenten followed by doing the same. Naruto's face dropped in astonishment at the sight before him. "Tenten and Neji? Ino and Shikamaru?"

"Hn, it seems like a little family reunion. Shikamaru's sister Tenten, marries Hinata's cousin Neji while Hinata marries the Dobe, whose sister marries Shikamaru. You're all related and I think the funniest part about it is that Shikamaru is now the Dobe's brother-in-law."

The newest statement caused everyone to turn to Sasuke with weird looks. It was Naruto who was the first to proclaim the obvious. "What are you talking about? Ino's not my sister, Sakura is."

A look of horror washed over Sasuke's face as he realized what this meant… HE was the Dobe's brother-in-law. He continued to look fro Sakura to Naruto but couldn't catch the resemblance in the least while Ino matched him in loudness and physical characteristics. It just wasn't possible for someone with green eyes and PINK hair to be related to someone with blue eyes and BLONDE hair. Naruto noticed the freak out that Sasuke was having as did everyone else…which caused them to come to an equal conclusion.

"Sakura…you're not…he isn't…it can't be…no…there's just no way!"

"Naruto, Sasuke and I are married…as of last night."

A silence filled the air once again while only the small moans of despair leaked from Naruto's lips. Then…with a new found energy that everyone was just waiting for, Naruto leaped after Sasuke who was still in shock himself. "How dare you marry my little sister!"

The two fell to the floor in a big heap as Neji finally woke up from his own comatose state with an epiphany of his own. "Naruto…you married my little innocent cousin…" Hearing the deadly intent in Neji's voice, Naruto slowly turned around to face an enraged Neji. "But I love her…this Teme just married my sister for her body!"

"How would you know Dobe?! I don't remember seeing you there?!"

Naruto stopped with his struggle to get a good hit on Sasuke when he felt himself be removed by an unstoppable force…his sister. Naruto immediately ran to hide behind Hinata at the thought that it was he that she was after but was surprised when she turned on her new 'husband'.

"What exactly do you mean by that last statement Uchiha? Do you remember last night? Enough so that you could've stopped this drunken mess?"

"Hn."

Sasuke knew that he remembered bits and pieces of what had happened, but not enough that he could've been able to stop it. So, Sasuke remained sitting in the corner with Sakura tapping her foot right in front of him as all of their friends watched. "Is that a yes?" Her tone sounded irritated and he guessed that she probably was since her tapping pace increased. "No, I only remember parts."

Once again Naruto chose an inopportune moment to speak as he charged forward with newfound anger. "So you and my sister got married while you were drunk?!" He turned to his sister with the same disapproving tone and wagged a finger at her. "Just wait until mom hears about this."

In an instant Sakura had Naruto finger in her hands and was squeezing it extremely hard. "Ow, ow, ow…Sakura!"

"Don't you dare wave that finger at me! You may be my older brother by a year, but I am a grown adult and I make my own decisions, no matter how stupid they are!"

"Ok, ok, just let my finger go!!!"

Sakura let go of his finger and then turned back to Sasuke. The room seemed to shrink as her rage engulfed everything. Her jade eyes shimmered with a wicked glint as her smile seemed completely cold and unfeeling. "I want an annulment." Now it was Sasuke's turn to take a stand as stood up in protest. "No."

"What?! I don't think that you're in a position to argue with me on this!"

"I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's stick by their decisions. Whether I was drunk or not, I said I do and I won't go back on my word. I'll make this marriage work."

"It takes more than one person to make a marriage work."

A look of thoughtfulness shown in the Uchiha's eyes as his hands cupped the pinkette's face. His voice lowered to a light velvet as he whispered to her in his sweetest voice, "I know, and that's why I'm going to win you over. Eventually, I'll make you love me and then…everything will be perfect."

"Sasuke, this isn't some fairytale. There is no happily ever after. This is real life and in real life, I'm a doctor, with real patients, with real problems, that take up a lot of real time. I don't have time for marriage. So let's just go get the annulment papers, sign them, and move on with our lives. I'm sure there are plenty of other women who would just kill to be your wife, but sorry, I'm not one of them."

"I won't sign the papers because I will make this marriage work and I will get you to fall in love with me."

"Gah! You stubborn jerk!" She immediately turned on her heal and flounced off towards her own respective hotel room. Everyone else began to reason with the argument that had just been held. Naruto and Hinata left the room so that they could go explore the city more and leave the 'happy' couples to think. "I agree with Sakura. Marriage is a lot of work and I barely know you Neji. Things won't work out between us. You're a world-class business man and I run a dojo. We're two completely different people."

"Well, I am a Hyuuga, and like the Uchiha, I don't go back on my word. Let's attempt this. Like they say, opposites attract." Tenten looked up into his pearly eyes and began to get lost in them. She felt his warmth encompass her in a gentle and loving embrace. He had the most appealing scent, almost as if he smelt of autumn. "Alright, we'll give it a go."

A smile found its way onto Neji's face as he placed a delicate kiss on Tenten's forehead. Sasuke scowled at their intimacy, _'Why can't we be like that?' _"So, Ino, are you going to oppose our marriage as well?"

"No silly! Why would I do a thing like that?! I've always learned to deal with my problems and you might just be the biggest one of them all!" Shikamaru sighed in resignation as his only chance to get out of his marriage escaped him. His mother had taught him well. "What a drag…"

"You can say that again…" came the monotone voice of the raven haired adult that was sulking in the red fabriced chair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Okay, so it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be and personally…I thought it kind of sucked…but my opinion doesn't matter. I kind of wrote this when I wasn't in a writing mood. My friend and I are discussing prom. It's in May…I know it may seem early to be talking about these things, but, it's not. So, R&R. Love ya alls!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Try

**Las Vegas**

**Kate: Okay, I know it's been awhile…BUT MY PROM'S THIS SATURDAY! MAY 2****nd ****PEOPLE! Yes…I am going a bit loopy in trying to make sure that I will have everything I need and want…So, anyhow, I would like to give my thanks to all of the following people for showing a support for my story in one way or another: Grazie! Grazie! **

**nicole1422**

**kerapal bubbles**

**animegurl298**

**Youkai Koneko**

**RinaTheCookieMonster**

**Ramosrkr**

**ImmortalOokami**

**CoquettishAff**

**moonshine86**

**kaylan101a**

**marci16**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**NarutoxTwilight**

**eViL-HiPpIxIe**

**loca4life**

**LustedShadow**

**sharonrose**

**Kate: Alright, I Don't own Naruto…Blah, blah, blah…**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 5: I'll Try**

Tears were continually falling on the alabaster counter in their hotel bathroom. Strands of pink hair cascading onto the sink as the pinkette laid her forehead on the countertop. The door to the bathroom was locked so that her 'husband' couldn't disturb her as she tried to get a grip on her emotions.

"What am I going to do?!" Her voice came out pleading for an answer, begging for escape. "I can't be married. I just can't be!"

Unbeknown to her, the raven haired male was leaning just outside the bathroom door, listening to her hysterics. He was frowning at her actions and was continually tightening his clenched fists as he heard her cry some more.

'_I swear I'll make her love me.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Beautiful raven strands were spread out on a fluffy white pillow, pearly eyes overflowing with love and devotion, while said raven's vanilla smooth skin brushed away the blonde strands of hair that fell annoyingly into her husbands face, hiding his innocent expression as he slept in a light slumber next to her. She watched how content he looked and let her mind stray as to what the next ten to fifteen years would be like married to her prince.

"I love you Naruto…" Were her gentle words whispered as she didn't expect his sleeping form to reply.

"Love you…too…Hinata…" It came out groggily and the young blonde was still sleeping but the words still meant the world to her. "You're my life now Naruto…my everything…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Pacing was all that could be heard in room 511 as the blonde continued to pace with her cell phone in her hand. She incessantly continued to call her friend in hopes that she could calm her down. There was no answer as of yet.

"Ino, just give it up. She obviously doesn't want to talk right now."

Blue eyes met black ones as fury and rage burned within them. She was not in the mood to hear what he had to say on this matter. She knew what her friend needed… and that was to talk to HER!

"This is none of your business, so butt out!"

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, he couldn't understand this woman. One moment she was happy, then worried, and in the next she was angry.

'_What a drag…I married the bi-polar one.'_

"Don't you sigh at me! Get your ass up and do something! Go knock on their door or something!"

Shikamaru unhappily got up and walked out of their hotel room and down the hall to where he knew Sasuke's room to be. A grumble of "How troublesome…" came out before he knocked on the door.

The sound of slight movement could be heard inside as the door opened a few minutes later to reveal a frustrated Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke's voice came out hardened and icy as he glared at his lazy friend. Shikamaru didn't really care and continued to look at him idly as he leaned against the door frame.

"Ino kicked me out in order to check up on Sakura. Apparently when Sakura doesn't answer her cell, it means the world is ending. So I'm not to return without having talked to said girl."

"Good luck." Was the only reply he received as he was given entrance into the room. It looked exactly like the room that he and Ino were sharing; two queen sized beds, a large flat screen television, a small table with two burgundy chairs, and a bedside table that stood between both beds.

"I'll be downstairs in the lobby. Call me when you're done here."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding as he walked over and leaned up next to the locked bathroom door. He heard the door click shut as Sasuke left the room. He knew that Sasuke wanted to give them some privacy, and, maybe he even hoped that he could help Sakura in some way.

There were light sobs heard coming form inside the bathroom as he stayed quietly beside the door. He was still unsure of what to say but knew that he had to do something soon before Ino stormed over. He had to admit, the woman scared him…just like his mother.

'_Women are just too damn troublesome…'_

A light knock on the door and then he waited for a reply. Unfortunately, there was none, so he tried again.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

She was angry and he was about to throw himself into the fire.

"Sakura, it's not Sasuke, he's not here."

There was a pause where the sobbing at stopped altogether. A few moments later he heard the click of the bathroom's lock. Slowly, the door was opened and a disheveled pink haired girl warily looked outside the confines of the small room in which she was previously inhabiting.

"Shikamaru?" Her tone was questioning as she stared at him. Why would he have come? Why not Ino?

"Ino sent me over." Was his reply as he assumed her unasked question. "She's worried about you."

"And she sent you?" Her voice had now become surprised as she tried to figure out why her blonde friend had sent her 'husband' over instead of coming herself.

"She's been calling your cell nonstop. I guess you didn't have it with you in the bathroom."

"Why didn't she just come over here herself then?"

It was obvious that she was annoyed as she crossed her arms and narrowed her jade orbs at the brunette man in front of her.

"She kicked me out because I told her to leave you alone and then as punishment, sent me here to check on you."

"Oh, so it's a punishment to come see me?!"

Shikamaru sighed his lazy sigh as the thoughts of just leaving crossed his mind.

"Troublesome…"

Green eyes narrowed even further as a frown became quite evident on her face.

"Look, in some weird, totally unexpected way, you became like a cousin-in-law or something and that makes you family. As family, it's my responsibility to make sure you're alright. That's all I'm really getting at."

"Well, you checked up on me, now you can run back to Ino and give her the news."

This was becoming quite bothersome…

He had no other choice. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby chair. He kneeled down in front of her as he held both her delicate hands within one of his own and had his left hand on her right arm in a comforting manner.

"Look Sakura, I know that this is hard for you and it's going to become harder, but, life goes on. I may not have consciously chosen to marry Ino but I did and I'm willing to live with my life married to Ino for as long as she wants me. I'm not sure what the future will hold but what I do know is that when this vacation is over, you will still be married to Sasuke and you will still have to deal with that fact. The more that you accept it now; the easier it will be to decide what to do next. Crying in a hotel bathroom isn't going to get you anywhere; you're only worsening the situation. My advice to you is that as long as Sasuke is being stubborn about this situation and willing to try, you should try too. Constantly opposing him won't do you any good; he won't sign any annulment or divorce papers. He's an Uchiha and there hasn't been a single divorce in his family yet. I'm sure that he's not willing to break the chain."

Sakura just nodded her head as she thought his words over for a long while. Finally, she came to her decision as she embraced Shikamaru in a hug.

"I guess it won't hurt to try a little." Shikamaru smiled at her words; maybe she wasn't as troublesome of a woman as he thought she was. "But that doesn't mean that he's going to convince me to fall in love with him with only a few sweet words and a couple cute gifts!"

Or not…

"Troublesome sister…"

She cocked her head to the side in a cute way as she became puzzled at his words.

"I thought we were like cousin-in-laws?"

He gave her a lazy smile.

"Hn, by the relationship you have with Ino, I think you're more of a sister than a cousin."

Her tears were gone, albeit her eyes were slightly red and puffy and her hair was a little tangled, she was all better again. Shikamaru, the lazy genius, had won her over with his caring words of wisdom. A bright smile was plastered across her face.

"I think Ino's quite the lucky girl."

He gave her his own attempt at a smile which looked gentle and kind as he replied with his own honest statement.

"And Sasuke's quite the lucky guy."

Outside the hotel door, in the hallway, stood Sasuke Uchiha with a large smirk, almost smile, on his face, with an overjoyed Ino beside him. Neither one could wait patiently in the hallway anymore as they opened the door and walked in.

"You better not be hitting on my husband forehead!"

Sakura and Shikamaru turned to the blonde and raven standing behind them with a bored expression. They knew the moment of peace was too good to last.

"I'd say the same thing but I know you're too lazy to hit on my wife." Cane Sasuke's deep voice as he directed the statement at Shikamaru who held a lazy smirk.

"Yeah, whatever Uchiha, you should be on your knees thanking me for doing your job for you. It should've been you sitting here with the weepy woman; I've already got one of my own to take care of, I don't need another."

At the same time, both Sakura and Ino wacked the poor genius over the head amidst their fury at his proclamation.

"See what I mean? Women are all just too troublesome…"

Another loud wack to the head was heard as both Ino and Sakura once again popped him one.

"Damn women…"

Before the girls could go for a third hit, the door opened, revealing a grinning Tenten and stoic Neji.

"What'd we miss?" Inquired Tenten with large brown eyes as she gazed at the scene before her: Shikamaru in between two women with two large lumps on his head and a smirking Sasuke.

"Where have you been all day?" Ino was curious; she had no clue where they went after leaving the hotel room.

"Nowhere special." She was grinning…what did **they **not know?!?!?!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Alright, hope you enjoyed the brief chapter! I know…I didn't put much NejiXTen in there... I was in a hurry! It's a busy week for me! Love ya alls! R&R if you want the next update! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Night Out

**Las Vegas**

**Kate: Thanks to it being summer I hope to be able to update more. Although I do tend to spend a lot of my free time with my friends…I'll have to work on managing my time better. Well, once again, thank you to all of the following people because you guys are the reason why I still bother to update! **

**vash3055**

**DontTrustMeLoVeLeSs**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**BlueSword23**

**nicole1422**

**kerapal bubbles**

**animegurl298**

**Youkai Koneko**

**RinaTheCookieMonster**

**Ramosrkr**

**ImmortalOokami**

**CoquettishAff**

**moonshine86**

**kaylan101a**

**marci16**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**NarutoxTwilight**

**eViL-HiPpIxIe**

**loca4life**

**LustedShadow**

**sharonrose**

**Kate: Alright, I ****DON'T ****own Naruto…even though I really wish I did…**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 6: A Night Out **

The days continued on as if nothing had ever changed for most of the friends, but, for Sakura and Sasuke, it was awkward. He would attempt to hold her hand and she would move just out of his reach in such a slender move that to anyone else it would seem as if she never noticed his hand reaching for hers. He tried to cuddle with her in the hotel room but she would eventually just move into the next bed and when he tried to kiss her, she would look the other way.

"I just don't get her. I thought she told you that she was going to try?" The raven's voice seemed to ring out in frustration as he and his three guy friends sat around a table in a nearby bar discussing their current relationships. "Sasuke, this is new for my lil' sis; she hasn't been in a relationship since college and now she's suddenly married. You have to give her time to adjust."

"Naruto's right; Sakura won't warm up to you over just one week. It might even take a couple months before you even begin having a real relationship." Came the stoic reply of Neji as he took another swig of his beer.

"Then why do you three have real relationships?"

"Teme, we all had previous associations with our wives while you and Saki didn't even meet until this trip. You've known each other for four days while we've all known each other for years. Hinata and I met when Sakura and she were still in college and we both willingly chose to get married. It's been about nine years since I met her and I've loved her since that first day."

The blonde was met by a glare from a pair of glinting silver eyes. He gulped nervously as he gave a couple quick glances back at Neji and noticed that his eyes remained narrowed. Of course he knew that Neji would be overprotective of his younger cousin but he never thought that Neji would look so deadly and bloodcurdling.

"Eh, N-Neji, hehehe…why are you glaring at me like that?" Innocent blue eyes glanced up into the intimidating silver ones once more as he scratched his head nervously. "You married my naive little cousin with full knowledge of what you were doing without anyone of relative closeness there; is there a reason why I shouldn't be glaring at you?"

Naruto tried to shake the comment off and go back to his hyper-active self as he gave Neji a pat on the back and told the waiter to get Neji another beer and to put it on his tab.

"Getting me drunk won't help your case Naruto. If anything, it'll make it worse and I'll wind up killing you." Naruto immediately looked up at Neji again and apprehensively jumped behind Sasuke for protection. "Teme, protect me! You're married to my sister! If anything happens to me then you'll never be able to get close to her!"

Sasuke sighed as he gave Neji an apologetic look and began to stand up from his seat.

"The Dobe and I are leaving before Neji kills him. If it were under different circumstances then I'd had let him but for once the Dobe is right; that would ruin any chance I have of being close to Sakura if her brother turned up dead." He gave a momentary glace back at Naruto who was parading towards him. "Come on Dobe."

A giant goofy grin on his face and a little bit of pep in his step; the blonde came bounding toward him.

"Coming Sasuke-teme!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was a girl's night out and they had all decided that they would go gambling. Sakura, unlike her mother, was known for being extremely lucky, except for the incident of her getting married, but maybe that would turn out to be lucky in the end. Ino was sitting at one of the poker tables with Tenten as their chips began to pile up. They were doing extremely well which made Sakura wonder if they hadn't found a way to cheat because she knew how bad Ino was at poker. Hinata and herself decided to play it safe and play the slot machines.

"Saki, do you suppose that Tenten is helping Ino cheat at poker?" Asked Hinata with a disapproving glance towards the table where the other two girls sat. Sakura brushed her pink locks out of her face as she looked over at the ravenette. "I was just wondering the same thing."

"They'll get in a lot of trouble if they get caught counting cards."

Hinata's worried eyes couldn't help but continue to stray towards the poker table in constantly anxious glances as Sakura skillfully watched them as well without catching any unwanted attention.

"I don't know whether they are or not but if you keep glancing over at them like that you'll raise suspicion. Just keep playing your machine and give them thirty more minutes; if they haven't lost by then, I'll go over and get them to refrain from winning any more."

Hinata's pearly orbs looked over at her friend's impassive and calm composure and felt herself relax as well. As long as Sakura had everything under her watchful gaze then everything would turn out alright; she was known for being the one that keeps the group out of trouble. She could predict the outcome of most situations before they even occurred. Ino was always one for betting against Sakura's predictions and hadn't won yet.

Sakura wasn't just watching her friends though; there were people everywhere around them that were surveying the tables for just those types of people that liked to count cards and find new ways to cheat the system. Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew that her friends had caught quite a bit of attention and Sakura needed to know just how much.

"Hina, I'm going to go check out their desert table; I'll be right back."

Hinata nodded in response as she watched her pink haired friend walk out of view and towards the area where they had seen the desert table when they had first arrived.

'Be careful Saki…'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Her pink hair cascaded down her back in rippling waves as her emerald eyes danced a bit with glee. She hadn't done anything this thrilling since college and she loved using her old skills. Ino swore up and down that Sakura should've tried to become a spy instead of a doctor and the four of them could've become a super secret spy team.

_They were in a nightclub and everyone who was anyone was there. Of course Ino had called Sakura up and mentioned that she just had to go to grand opening of the place because Ino now had the connections to get them in to such a place. Hinata and Sakura had been best friends for about a year at the time and so she had tagged along on the little adventure. Tenten, whom had gone to high school with Sakura and Ino, was also there; they were all pretty close friends. _

"_Saki, it's been forever since I've seen you!"_

_Sakura laughed at the brunettes juvenile antics._

"_Tennie, you saw me last week when I went to your martial arts competition!"_

_Tenten stuck out her tongue in a childish manner as she hugged the pinkette. _

"_Can't a girl miss one of her besties?!"_

_Sakura's laugh rang out like a soft string of chiming bells as her jade orbs reflected the strobe lights that moved around the room. She was in one of her rare moments in which she was completely content with everything around her. _

"_Of course Tennie!" _

_In one fluent motion, both the ravenette and pinkette were dragged towards the bar and pulled up onto the counter by their two friends. The music was thunderous and the beat got their blood pumping as the brunette and blonde let loose with the moves. Hinata immediately wanted down but Tenten and Ino were all about being the center of attention and so they grabbed Hinata and sandwiched her in-between the two of them. Sakura felt bad for her friend but continued to dance until she noticed the unwanted attention. She immediately hopped down much to her friend's disappointment and began to dance through the crowd._

"_The girl with the pink hair disappeared; grab the other three and then we'll find her."_

_Sakura caught the news as she danced behind the bouncer and immediately returned to her friends. They were still dancing away on top of the bar until she pulled them down much to Hinata's relief._

"_Saki, why are you being such a party-pouper?" Came the whining of her blonde friend as she attempted to get Sakura to get back up on the bar again. "Ino, we caught some unwanted attention; we gotta' get out."_

_The girl's heard the urgency in her voice and without delay were on her heels as she found her way to a back entrance. On their way there, Sakura caught one of the guys dressed up in regular clothes and before she knew it was pulling the girls into bathroom in order to hide. Unfortunately it was the guy's bathroom. It was definitely a night that they would never forget. _

"_Woah, there're chicks in here!" Replied a tall burly brunette with darkened green eyes, next to him was a blonde that was equally surprised to see women in the men's bathroom. Ino and Tenten just smirked as they put on a sexy feminine strut and began their way over to the two unsuspecting men. Within moments the two men had been seduced under their command._

"_Enough flirting you two, the coast is clear."_

_Much to the men's disappointment, the four women left with only a few winks goodbye. _

_The girl's had made it just outside the door when one of the bouncers spotted them. He grabbed Hinata by her upper arm and spun her around in an aggressive way. Unfortunately for the bouncer, Tenten didn't like it when you touched her friends. He was on the pavement in a matter of seconds unconscious and would definitely be feeling Tenten's martial arts butt-kicking skills effects the day after. _

"_You know Saki, with your sleuthing and sneaking skills, Tenten's martial arts skills, and all of our feminine wiles and charm in seducing the opposite sex, the four of us could be like Charlie's Angels or some kind of spy group! Are you sure you want to become a doctor? You could use what you know now as a doctor to kill someone instead and we could do assassin work!"_

"_In your dreams Ino; I want to become a doctor in order to save lives not take them."_

_The blonde began to pout as the other three laughed and they began their trek to find a cab._

A man with an earpiece stood next to the desert table and had his eyes on the poker table that Tenten and Ino were sitting at. Why was it that those two always managed to be the ones to get them into messes like this? Sakura grabbed a couple strawberries and began to dip them into the chocolate fountain that was right next to the man as she listened to what he had to say.

"Yeah, I see them. The brunette and the blonde?" There was a momentary pause as he listened to the speaker on the other side of the line. "Yeah, I understand. We'll pick them up after they cash in their chips; understood."

Sakura glanced over at the small hand motions he made to a couple other people in the room. There were five of them that Sakura had noticed were watching the table. They took their gambling serious in Las Vegas, it was a city that was known for its gambling and only the best could actually get away with cheating here, Tenten and Ino should've known that.

"Wow, these strawberries are so delicious…mmm…" She had managed to catch the man's attention as she seductively licked and bit at the strawberry. After finishing it off, she playfully licked her lips. She gave a wink to the man as she made sure he was watching her while she strutted back to her machine.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hinata had been waiting patiently and was relieved when her friend made it back to her safely. She never liked it when they tried to play things on the more dangerous side of life. Eventually things like this were going to catch up with them and she knew it. She only hoped that tonight wouldn't be the night that they did.

"There are five of them. I've got one guy's attention completely on me which may have drawn a couple of the others' attentions. They plan on taking Tenten and Ino into custody after they cash their chips in. I want you to walk over and give them the signal to start losing a bit and then get out of there."

Hinata knew exactly what she had to do and she nodded her head in response as she continued to play the machines for a few more minutes so that it didn't seem obvious as to what she was doing. A little while later she announced a little louder than she normally speaks that she has to use the restroom and began her walk to the bathroom in a wispy fashion. As she was passing the poker table she managed to catch Tenten's attention and gave a slight flip of her hair that wouldn't have been noticed by anyone but them which was a sign to get the hell out of there.

Tenten immediately caught on and lost a couple hands which gave Ino the signal to do the same. As Hinata was on her return from the bathroom she noticed that Sakura was once again missing and began to worry. She hoped that nothing had gone wrong.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He had no clue where they were going as the two of them wandered aimlessly through the lively city. There was never a moment when the city would lay restless, like New York, it was a city that never slept. Naruto was rather cheerful about not being maliciously strangled by Neji though and so the blonde made sure that they went on to something equally as entertaining as drinking with the guys. What that was, he had no clue once again.

"Sasuke-teme?" Came the annoying voice of his companion as the blonde held both of his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. It was impossible to see any of the stars because the lights were too bright in the city but the moon was still shining bright and Naruto couldn't help but think of Hinata.

"Hn?" Was the only reply that came from the distant Uchiha as he gave the blonde a sliver of his notice.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?"

"Not what we're doing, that's for sure."

"Teme, don't be a sourpuss just because Sakura's been giving you the cold shoulder!" The blonde's attentiveness was now focused on his best friend that had been in an overly bad mood lately because of his sister. "This is supposed to be a vacation, remember? Try to enjoy it while it lasts and then go back to the real world when you return to Konoha."

"Hn" was the only reply that he received from his friend but he decided to interpret it as a 'fine'.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Tenten and Ino had both left the table at separate times and cashed in the remainder of their chips. Their sudden losing streak had thrown the guys off and now they were only under strict surveillance as they switched to the machines where Hinata was seated. Sakura was still nowhere to be found and they were quite worried as to what might've happened to their pink haired friend.

"Do you g-guys th-think that she's a-alright?" Asked Hinata timidly as she tried to inspect the area for any signs of pink. Ino was the one who replied first as she tried to muster the confidence in her voice, "Of course she's alright! There's a reason why I keep saying that she should be a spy."

"Ino, this is a time for being serious; stop joking around." Ino threw a slight glare towards Tenten before objecting, "I am being serious! She's fine!"

Ino hoped that she sounded convincing as her blue eyes scanned their surroundings in hopes of finding their friend but there was no such luck.

'Forehead girl, you better not be in any trouble because I don't know how many guys Tennie can take on at once.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Alright, so I decided to leave you with a semi cliffy! Don't hate me… It's just that it's 3am in the morning and I'm tired of writing. I thought that this looked as good as any as a place to stop. I surrender to the need to sleep! Hey, at least I managed to update and it turned out to be quite long if I do say so myself!**

**If you want me to update faster this summer then R&R people! Whichever story receives the most reviews and hits will be the one that I pay the most attention to and update the fastest. I'm not super woman and I do have many other things to do. School may be out but I've got a job, friends, and a life…along with a mother that likes to hog the computer which prevents me from getting on during all the good hours when my brain can function normally…-lol- I thank you for reading my story and an even bigger thanks to all of those who have been faithfully reading my stories and patiently waiting for the next update! **

**Until next time! Adieu…**


	7. Chapter 7: Torture

**Las Vegas**

**Kate: Alright, like I said before, with summer I'll have lots more time to update and whichever gets the best ratings and reviews out of my story I will update the fastest. My other incomplete story at the moment- KH, is gonna' take awhile…I'm having writers block…Hope you enjoy the new chapter to this one and I would once again like to thank the following people, both new and old supporters of this story that is taking longer to write than expected. **

**bestfriendsmusic**

**Aura Borealis.**

**jjayanddjjae**

**vash3055**

**DontTrustMeLoVeLeSs**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**BlueSword23**

**nicole1422**

**kerapal bubbles**

**animegurl298**

**Youkai Koneko**

**RinaTheCookieMonster**

**Ramosrkr**

**ImmortalOokami**

**CoquettishAff**

**moonshine86**

**kaylan101a**

**marci16**

**MarieSeleneArroyo**

**NarutoxTwilight**

**eViL-HiPpIxIe**

**loca4life**

**LustedShadow**

**sharonrose**

**Kate: I don't own Naruto…It just wouldn't be the same if I did…**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Chapter 7: Torture **

The room was dark and frigid; the only light was that of the swinging one above her. The floor was a chalky grey concrete that echoed every footfall. The air was crusty in the room and it smelt of mold that had been growing there for quite some time. There was a constant dripping of water echoing from somewhere in the room and Sakura found it oddly calming in a situation like this.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into? We come to this place to have fun and I wind up in a creepy basement."

She gave an annoyed sigh as her pink locks continued to fall in her face. She had been working on freeing her hands for a good hour now and she wondered if the girls made it out ok or not. She could only hope that they weren't waiting around for her.

'Knowing Hinata, they wouldn't leave without me…Crap…'

A door opened from the far end of the room but she couldn't see it thanks to the light swaying above her head. A chair that was directly in front of her screeched across the floor as a man turned it around in order to straddle it instead of sitting in it properly. He seemed to have daunting muscles that made Sakura gulp in nervousness and the scars that ran across his face and head didn't help.

"Do you know why you're here miss?" The man's tone was civil but hard and Sakura couldn't find her voice at that exact moment so she just shook her head. "You're here because we believe that you were involved in a lucky streak that two girls seemed to have today. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"My friends winning." She replied in a small voice as she tried to find the courage to talk just as gruffly with the man. "No, not just your friends winning, but, your friends cheating."

"They didn't cheat."

"Then explain to me as to why they didn't lose a single hand until after you returned from the desert table and sent your little raven haired friend over?"

"She was going to the bathroom." Came Sakura's hardened voice; She wouldn't allow Hinata to get involved in this out of all people. "She was helping them cheat."

His voice was just as demanding as he stood up from his chair and began to pace a bit. He began to walk around her like a preying vulture and she couldn't help but feel petrified by the thoughts of what might happen to her.

"You're very loyal to your friends miss; I respect you for that. Most people who come into this room crack within the first few minutes, friends or not. I'm impressed that you've lasted an hour in here." He halted his actions of circling her as he appeared to give the impression that he was deep in thought over something. A small smile appeared on his face as his beady black eyes refocused on the frail pinkette. "I'm the top interrogator here at the Las Vegas' most prosperous casino and yet they haven't had to use me in three years. I'm head of the department of security, you know? It's my job to stop people like you and your friends."

"Tell me the truth; they were counting cards, weren't they?"

"No."

In the next moment, the chair that had been sitting idly by in front of her was tossed against the wall and a loud crash was heard. She couldn't help but flinch from the man's actions as he raised his voice and began to yell.

"THEY WERE CHEATING, WEREN'T THEY?!"

She seemed to sit there in thought for a moment before smiling at the man. Such an action had caught the man off guard as her smile seemed almost patronizing in the little damp room.

"I'm a doctor you know and my raven haired friend is as well. She works in the psychiatrics department. I think she, like me, would recommend that you have your head checked and I'm not talking about the scars either. In a job like this, I'm not surprised that you have Bi-polar disorder. I'm sure that the mental disease comes in handy in scaring people. Unfortunately for you, I know all about mental disorders and how they affect the mind. Your actions don't bother me as much as you think, now that I've properly diagnosed them."

The man just turned and smirked at her as a small chuckle escaped his lips. She thought that he had finally cracked instead as his smile became a bit bigger. His dark trench coat fluttered a bit as he walked towards the door with the smile that never left his lips.

"I don't hit girls, but we have quite a few people here that do." He spoke in an ominous voice before he disappeared in the shadows and the door was heard again. Only a moment later and the door once again was shoved open. "Hello."

The voice was feminine and she could hear the clink of the woman's heals. Sakura wasn't focused on where the woman was though as much as she was on her bindings. She could feel the piece of plastic tearing into her wrists as she continued to try and break it; she was known quite well for her ferocious temper and outrageous strength.

"I promise that this won't hurt too badly." Her voice was sadistic as its high-pitched tone seemed to grate on Sakura's nerves. "Go to hell."

"Sweetie, I'm already here and you're the prime entertainment. Meet the woman that'll show you what hell's really like. I'm Kin, lovely to make your acquaintance."

In a split second, the woman had knocked Sakura upside her head. Sakura's jade eyes narrowed as a determined glint of defiance shone brightly in them and her face hardened into an angered expression. The woman's long hair ruffled slightly as she repeated the previous man's actions by circling her chair.

"Oh Zaku, dear brother, I believe you'll have fun with this. Why don't you come in here?!" Her voice was sing-song as she merrily waited for the door to open. Within a short moment, another man walked in. He had dark brown hair that was in a bit of disarray and his clothes weren't professional looking at all. He could've been a bum on the street to anyone who saw his disheveled appearance. "Yes Kin?"

"I thought you might have a little fun with this as well. Would you like to join?" Her eyes shone with jovial enthusiasm for her job as Sakura felt a harder hit to the stomach that had been made by the male. "I thought you'd never ask."

The pain rippling through her abdomen was immense as she fought back the cries of pain that she wanted so badly to admit. She scrunched her eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the pain and regain her breath as she took in a much needed gasp of air. She was sure that Ino wouldn't be too happy about the cute little red dress that she had bought for her as it seemed to have a mangled exterior.

"Aww…Is the little girl going to cry?" Her annoying voice became babyish as she turned and smacked Sakura across the face. The pinkette's head immediately jolted to the right as her left cheek began to sting. "Now Kin, that's not very nice. You should let her have a little bit of a warning before you hit her. Like this."

He was an example as he turned her face to meet his and then smacked her across her other cheek. Sakura wasn't sure of how much she would be able to put up with but she was absolutely positive that she wouldn't give her friends away. The man was right, she was loyal.

'I hope they left. If anything, they could go get Naruto or someone.'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The lights were bright and attractive as the two men entered the casino. Slot machines, card tables, all the other games of chance, and the blonde's favorite, a buffet. They hadn't even noticed the girls until the three came running up to them. The guys were a bit surprised but they immediately calmed down when they saw their panicked expressions.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sasuke was worried; Sakura wasn't with them. "Sakura, she's missing!"

"Hey, don't worry! My sis is a grown woman; she can take care of herself. She likes to tell me that all the time. I'm sure you guys just didn't notice that she went some place."

"N-no Naruto! She's in trouble! Some of the m-men here noticed that Ino and Tenten were co-counting cards and I believe that th-they think that Sakura's the mastermind b-behind it!" Naruto's face turned to one of horror as well as Sasuke's, "What the hell were you guys thinking?! Counting cards in a Las Vegas casino?! People come to this city to gambol; they keep a strict watch on these types of things!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Tenten's voice was broken as she thought of what might be happening to her beloved pink-haired friend. "We weren't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking!"

"Teme, don't be too harsh. They were only having fun."

"Yeah, well their fun might've just got my wife into a hell of a lot of trouble."

Sasuke was furious and everyone could tell. Naruto was unsure of how he was going to deal with this situation. He cared deeply about his sister and he wanted to get to her before anything bad happened to her.

"You girls go back to the hotel; Sasuke and I'll handle this."

"No, we want to come with you!" Came Ino's desperate cry as tears began to flood her vision, "We love Sakura too and we want to help."

"You'll only get in the way at this point. Go back to the hotel and wait for us to return, with Sakura." Sasuke knew that now was not the time to lose his head. He needed to think of a strategy to retrieve Sakura. "I'm coming with you; whether you like it or not."

"Tenten…" Sasuke's voice was a bit strangled as he tried to fight off the ever present emotions that he was feeling of worry, hope, and loss, let alone anger and frustration. "Listen Sasuke, I'm a national martial arts champion. You can use my skill."

"Teme, it's a good idea. It couldn't hurt to bring her along."

"Fine; but if anything happens to her, I'm letting you deal with Neji."

Naruto's face twisted into one of terror before nodding his head profusely and pulling Tenten close to him. He gave Hinata a gentle kiss on the lips before they watched Ino and Hinata leave the casino safely while the three of them began to formulate a plan.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Her bonds had broken during that last hit and she couldn't help the immediate punch that nailed the man right square in his jaw. The anger and fury that she felt radiated off of her as she knocked the girl onto the floor, breaking one of the woman's heals in the process.

"Nah, hell's what I'm gonna do to you if you ever touch me again."

Sakura wiped the blood off her mouth as the man named Zaku stood back up. He had a dangerous smirk on his face as he tried to grab a hold of her. Unfortunately for him, Sakura had learned how to fight from the best and it wasn't just a figure of speech. Tenten had taught her how to fight when they were younger and continued to teach her more during her free time.

"Why you little bitch…"

As Zaku was about to come after her again; the door opened. The same man as before walked in and looked at the pitiful 'enforcement'. He was impressed that the petite looking woman could handle herself against to trained guards. He signaled for the two to leave while he had a moment with the girl but the young man didn't move an inch.

"Zaku, that's enough; leave."

The boy's eyes remained unperturbed as he continued to stare down the pinkette that had not relinquished her fighting stance. He didn't like to be shown up by anyone and the fact that a small little girl could do it just pissed him off. He ignored his higher up's command and went at her again but she only knocked him down as she caught his fist and aimed a well placed kick to his side. When he tried to get back up however, there was a gun pointed at his head.

"I told you to leave. If I have to tell you again, you won't be walking out of this room."

Zaku obeyed the command as he limped away in defeat in order to save his own life. He wasn't so sure that the girl would be leaving however. There was only one glance back at the girl and he was curious as to how she would get out of this; no one had brought up quite a stir like this in a long time. She couldn't be a regular gambler.

"Please miss, sit."

With the gun in his hand that was ready to be pointed at her at any given moment, she did as he said. He took the other chair that was tilted to its side and sat across from her. He couldn't help but smile at the way this girl was able to handle crap.

"So, who are you?"

A fiery jade met cold charcoal as she remained silent. He didn't rush her in her answer but clenched the gun in his hand a bit tighter. The constricting leather gloves over the metal object giving him a sense of strength. His heart was pounding as the rush of excitement filled him to the brim. He was pleased that the girl had shown up that night.

"My names Sakura and I'm a doctor at Konoha Metropolitan Hospital."

This new information intrigued him as he felt another smile tug at his lips. He knew exactly how to get her in this lie if she was in fact lying. The silence ensued for another brief moment as he decided to dramatize the situation a bit more.

"Konoha…hmm… Do you happen to know a boy that goes by Morino?"

The question startled the girl as he caught her attention under a new light. Her entire body straightened up as her jade orbs narrowed. She was careful, he noticed.

"You mean my intern, Idate Morino? What do you want with him?"

"He's my younger brother. He tells me that he's working under one of the best doctor's in the entire world. So, would that be you?"

"Yes, my mother and I are two of the best."

"That wasn't my question. Are you the best?"

"According to the medical boards, yes, but something such as being 'The Best' can not be proven when there are so many other doctors out there."

"I'm impressed."

He stood up and walked over towards the door. The girl didn't move as she watched him put his gun away. He waved for her to follow him out but she didn't move. She was unsure of what had just happened but she wasn't willing to be taken by surprise by what might be on the other side of the door.

"Are you coming or not?"

"How do I know that there isn't something waiting for me on the other side?"

"What more could we possibly do to you? If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already. The walls in here are sound proof. If I were to shoot you right now; no one would ever know."

Their eyes clashed ones more as the pinkette stood up in a firm manner.

"Fine."

The man held the door open for her as she limped towards him. He gave the girl a pat on the shoulder as she finally made it over to which she stiffened at. She walked through the door and noticed that they were in the basement of the casino as she could see light coming from the stairs all the way down the hall.

"You're tough for a girl. I'm surprised that you're merely a doctor." He helped her down the hall as her limping seemed to get worse. "Where did you learn to fight by the way? I would love to meet the man who must fight better than you."

"The brunette from before: Martial Arts Champion. She **is** the best in the world."

"Hmm…maybe I'll see you again sometime Miss Sakura."

"And your name? I don't think I'll allow you in my hospital if I don't know more about you."

"Ibiki."

Sakura managed one of her brilliant smiles as she made it to the stairs at the end of the hallway. Just as she was about to go up the stairs, two men came crashing down it followed by her brother, best friend, and 'husband' running down after.

"Sakura!" Came their resounding cheers as Tenten ran and hugged her. "Whose the dude?"

"No one."

"I see that you've got quite the friends Miss Sakura." Ibiki looked towards Tenten and gave her a curt nod, "I wish to fight you one day young lady. If you truly are the best then I will thoroughly enjoy it."

Tenten just gave him one of her 'The-guys-a-freak' looks as she took notice of Sakura's condition but decided not to say anything.

"It was a pleasure talking meeting you Miss Sakura."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same. Good day Mr. Morino."

They departed soon after and the pinkette didn't bother to look back. Sasuke decided that he'd question her about what happened later on as he let her lean on him on the way out. He looked down at her tattered appearance and felt worry and anger boil up inside of him. Naruto couldn't help but feel about the same as Sasuke as he noticed that his little sister was bleeding and hurt.

"I guess this kind of shortens our little vacation." Both guys turned and glared at Tenten as she continued walking nonchalantly behind them. "What?"

"Tennie, I don't think that now's the time to bring up that topic."

"Geez…I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit by thinking of something else."

"Well neither one of you will have to worry about that; we're not leaving!"

Both girls looked at the blonde in confusion.

"We're not?" Came their chorused reply, "No; Teme and I will just have to put you all on short leashes."

Both girls groaned at the thought. Just wait until the other two found out…

"You're not going to go tell Neji and Shika, right?"

Tenten was nervous at the thought of how her brother and husband would react. She could imagine their red faces quite easily. In fact, she could actually see their angry faces at that very moment and hear their loud stomps coming their way.

"Well...damn…"

"You said it Tennie."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Kate: Well, turns out Sakura made it out of that one in one piece! Now what'll happen? Please R&R! That cute little review button probably feels a bit lonely…**

**Oh, and don't worry! I've already begun writing the next chapter! I actually ended up cutting this one in half and so what I wrote from this one will be in the next chapter. I thought that it just fit better with two separate chapters instead of one big one. **

**Just a little preview to the next one…**

_Sakura glared right back into Sasuke's onyx eyes which threw him for a complete loop. She was tactful as she stood up and paced a bit without limping. All eyes were on her as she seemed to mutter a couple things under her breath in an irate fashion. Then she did it; she turned and lashed out at the two men as she pointed her finger at him._

"_How dare you try lecturing US?! We're grown women for heaven's sake! I don't give a damn if you're disappointed in me; you have no fucking control over me! And what the hell did you mean by letting us have a girl's night out?! Just because we accidentally married you doesn't mean that you own us! You can't tell us what we can and can not do! We had lives before this vacation before; what the fuck do you thinks gonna' happen when we get back to those lives?!" _

_Everyone one was quiet as Sakura's words sunk in. What was going to happen when they returned to their old lives?_

_--_

_This wasn't one of those situations where she could have both though…It was a choose Neji or don't situation._

"_Tenten, whatever you decide, I guess I'll have to accept it. I don't want to treat you like an item and I don't want to make you unhappy. Whatever you decide, I'll agree to."_

_Her lovely coffee colored eyes looked into his silver pearls and could see nothing but love and adoration as he awaited her answer in hope and in fear. She thought over the past four days and sifted through the many new memories. Could she really live with just the memories? That's when she remembered their second night in Las Vegas. She remembered the morning after their crazy night when they discovered that they were married. _

"_Neji, do you remember what was said in this very room?" Neji looked up at her, hopeful as to what she would say next. "I told you that Sakura was right and that marriage would be a lot of work. I told you that I barely know you and that it wouldn't work out between us. I mentioned the very same point that Sakura brought across today; you're a world-class business man and I'm just a girl that runs a dojo. We truly are two completely different people."_

_The hope that was in Neji's eyes seemed to flicker out like a candle. Tenten had been right from the beginning. He must've been kidding himself when he thought that they'd make it work._

**So that was my little gift to all of you just in case I don't get to updating for another week. Don't forget my little ignored friend at the bottom either…he tends to help make the next chapter go up faster! **

**I'm evil…I know…**


End file.
